


Призрак у аббатства

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Миди высокого рейтинга 2018 [4]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: У Охотниц новое дело: ужасный призрак терроризирует туристов у аббатства Мон-Сен-Мишель. Что может быть лучше, чем полет во Францию по работе? Только неожиданные его последствия.





	Призрак у аббатства

Женский крик, раздавшийся в сумерках откуда-то со стороны океана и часовни святого Николя, звучал устало и буднично. Дамьен и Мерида обменялись понимающими взглядами и выжидающе повернули головы влево: оттуда, спотыкаясь и хватаясь руками за выступы скалы, выбралась Камий, перепачканная зелено-голубой светящейся слизью.   
— Оно... Там... — задыхаясь выкрикнула она. — Оно опять!!!!  
Дамьен привычным движением протянул несчастной девушке полотенце и спросил:  
— Где на этот раз?   
— Всё там же, прямо за часовней, — ответила Камий, неистово оттирая слизь с лица. — Я ведь даже не подходила к камням, всего-то пошла проверить, не вскрыты ли печати на двери! А оно! Из-за угла!! Ещё и слизью кидается! Нет, это решительно не соответствует заявленным условиям труда!   
— Пятое нападение за неделю, так, Дамьен? — спросила Мерида, отмечая что-то в приложении на телефоне.   
— Совершенно верно, — кивнул тот. — Но пока ничего серьезного, похоже на детские шалости, так что...  
— Погодите, я ещё не всё рассказала! — прервала его Камий. — Когда я спускалась с лестницы у часовни, я увидела, что из-за камней торчит чья-то рука, вся в крови и слизи!  
— Что?! С этого и надо было начинать! — восклинул Дамьен, а Мерида уже торопливо шагала в ту сторону, откуда появилась Камий.  
— Вы считаете, что какая-то рука важнее, чем условия труда ваших подчиненных?! Послушайте, мсье Лилетт, я намерена жаловаться в инспекцию! Это неуважение, в конце концов!  
Но Дамьен уже не слышал её, они с Меридой, подсвечивая себе телефонами, пробирались через обломки скал к часовне.  
Рука оказалась там, где указала Камий, среди больших камней у лестницы. Обломанные ногти, окровавленные пальцы, запястье, обрывающееся рваной раной с торчащим куском кости, — вот и всё, что предстало взорам Мериды и Дамьена.  
— А где... остальное? — спросил Дамьен.  
Словно в ответ ему раздался леденящий душу хохот и из темноты прямо к ногам людей шлепнулся истерзанный труп, у которого не хватало одной ладони. Чего ещё не хватало, Дамьен предпочел не задумываться, ибо выглядел покойник, будто его долго и методично пережевывал дракон: из разорванной плоти то тут, то там торчали обломки костей, сквозь рану на животе вываливались куски внутренностей, лицо было исполосовано настолько, что невозможно было определить, каким был человек при жизни.   
— Дело принимает серьезный оборот. — Мериду, казалось, труп под ногами нисколько не испугал. — Я вызову экспертов из Парижа, но не думаю, что мы продвинемся: они не слишком привыкли разбираться со сверхъественным.  
— Я знаю, кто привык, — сглотнув, ответил Дамьен. — Мы подключим международных экспертов. В конце концов, я отвечаю за то, чтобы туристы приезжали посмотреть на этот памятник мировой архитектуры... и возвращались домой целыми.  
Ехидный хохот из темноты подсказал куратору национального музея Мон-Сен-Мишель, что сделать это будет не так просто.

***  
Эрин снилось, что она покачивалась на волнах среди ласкового темно-синего океана. Над головой сияло яркое солнце, вода была расслабляюще теплой, а легкий бриз был даже приятен. Она лениво размышляла, что надо бы открыть глаза, проверить, далеко ли до берега, не обгорел ли нос, но это мгновение покоя было так драгоценно, что его не хотелось прерывать. Водоросль зацепилась за её руку, но даже это неприятное ощущение не смогло нарушить благостный настрой Эрин: она просто не обратила на одну травинку внимания. Но вот появилась вторая. А затем ещё. И ещё. И снова. И вот уже вся Эрин была оплетена водорослями, а до ноздрей её добралась привычная отвратительная вонь. 

— Ой! Неловко вышло, — голос Хольцманн над ухом окончательно вернул Эрин из мира снов в мрачную реальность. Ну конечно, никакого моря, кроме слизи, которая вылилась из очередной эксперементальной установки Хольцманн прямо на голову Эрин. Что ж. Обычные будни обычных охотниц за привидениями.

Эбби протянула Эрин полотенце, а Хольц округлила глаза и очень искренне попросила прощения. У неё это потрясающе получалось: несмотря на свой несуразный внешний вид, торчащий из нагрудного кармана гаечный ключ, перепачканный гарью, смазкой и не пойми чем ещё нос, Хольц всегда выглядела невинным младенцем. Очень хитрым невинным младенцем. Но почему-то у Эрин никогда не выходило на неё по-настоящему рассердиться.  
Вот и сейчас она отмахнулась от сбивчивых извинений и собралась уже уйти в душ, как дверь распахнулась и влетела Пэтти:  
— Всем оставаться на своих местах! У меня сногсшибательные новости!

Три пары глаз и ухо Кевина из приемной уставились на неё выжидающе.  
— Мне только что позвонил клиент. У него большая проблема с призраком. По его словам, очень слизистая и слегка кровавая.   
— И что здесь сногсшибательного? — спросила Эрин, всем своим видом показывая, что слизи в её жизни и так перебор.  
— Здесь важна не проблема! — отмахнулась Пэтти, даже не обратив внимания на внешний вид Эрин. — А то, на что клиент готов, чтобы мы ее решили. — Она театрально замолчала.  
— Ну не томи уже, — не выдержала Эбби, — что там?  
— Он готов оплатить нам билеты и проживание в течение всей миссии во... Франции! — торжествующе объявила Пэтти. — Точнее, на её западном побережье, в Бретани, на самом океанском берегу у знаменитого аббатства Мон-Сен-Мишель.  
В голове Эрин сразу же всколыхнулся океан, засветило солнышко и почему-то появилась Хольц в открытом купальнике с коктейлем.   
— Так что собирайтесь, мы вылетаем через четыре часа, в темпе, девочки, в темпе, — заключила Пэтти и унеслась к себе, подавая пример остальным.

Хольц, Эбби и Эрин переглянулись, пожали плечами и послушно отправились собираться. У каждой были свои причины: Эбби было всё равно, куда ехать на миссию, в трущобы Нью-Йорка или в чистенькую европейскую провинцию, лишь бы ехать, лишь бы не одной, а с командой; Хольц было любопытно посмотреть новую страну, но она не была уверена, что всё их оборудование влезет в самолет; а Эрин просто хотела смыть с себя наконец последствия неудачного эксперимента, а уже потом размышлять, куда и зачем их тащит Пэтти.   
И, определенно, с назойливой картинкой Хольц в купальнике надо было что-то делать.  
Кевин, пожав плечами, вернулся к привычному созерцанию журналов. Он свою работу знал хорошо: быть сногсшибательным и ни во что не вмешиваться. 

***  
— Так, все собрались? — Пэтти придирчиво оглядела выстроившихся в ряд Охотниц. Эрин в привычном твидовом костюме, со строгим маленьким чемоданчиком, который, очевидно, хранил только самое необходимое. Эбби в плаще, сидящая на огромном чемодане, по которому даже невооруженным глазом было видно, что весит он наверняка больше Эбби раза в полтора. И, наконец, Хольц с одним маленьким рюкзаком, на котором висел трогательный брелок с единорогом.   
— Хольц, а где всё оборудование? — с подозрением спросила Пэтти.  
Хольц только ухмыльнулась и распахнула свой длинный коричневый плащ: внутренние карманы были переполнены странного вида приборами, инструментами, ловушками и колбами.   
— А на контроле в аэропорту ты будешь так же показывать? — дождавшись довольного кивка, Пэтти тяжело вздохнула и покачала головой. — И тогда мы, конечно, никогда и никуда не полетим. Оборудование — в сумку. У нас есть разрешение от мэра на вывоз нашей техники. И её же письмо французским таможенникам, чтобы они нас пропустили.  
— Когда ты успела оформить все документы? — пораженно спросила Эбби.  
— У черных девочек свои секреты, — хмыкнула Пэтти и протянула Хольц сумку для техники. Та нехотя стащила с себя плащ и, плотно свернув в почти необъятный шар, запихнула в сумку. — Слушай, а оно там не побьется? — уточнила Пэтти.  
— Я бы больше волновалась, что оно рванет, — сказала Эрин.  
— Спокойно, — с неизменной улыбкой ответила Хольц, — если вы считаете, что мой плащ — это просто плащ, то вы очень плохо меня знаете. Он специально предназначен для транспортировки нашей техники: мягкий, огнеупорный, с перегородками между всеми карманами, которые одновременно защищают приборы от внешнего воздействия и друг от друга. К тому же, он не позволяет сканерам увидеть что-то необычное. Так что нормально наш груз пройдет. Даже привидения не подкопаются! — Она закинула сумку на плечо, поправила подтяжки на комбинезоне и направилась к двери. — Чего стоим? На самолет опаздывать будем?  
— Ай да Хольц, — первой пришла в себя Пэтти. — А у белых девочек, я смотрю, тоже свои секреты найдутся!   
Эрин и Эбби ничего не оставалось, как последовать за напарницами. 

***  
В аэропорту имени Шарля де Голля было не протолкнуться: бесконечные потоки туристов, бизнесменов, таксистов, встречающих, провожающих, парижан и гостей столицы, белых, черных, азиатов — в общем, абсолютно любых путешественников, которые решили воспользоваться воздушным транспортом, чтобы посетить или покинуть французскую столицу, занимали всё пространство в залах ожиданий и коридорах. Дамьен едва протолкнулся к экранам, чтобы узнать, что самолет из Штатов сел вовремя, а значит, минут через двадцать его последняя надежда спасти репутацию Мон-Сен-Мишель будет на выходе А. 

Он очень опасался не узнать Охотниц за привидениями в лицо, но, как оказалось, совершенно зря: более выделяющейся из толпы команды он не видел никогда. Они шли бок о бок, и толпа расступалась перед ними. Дамьен понимал, что люди делали это не из почтения, а из страха и от удивления, но менее внушительным зрелище от этого не становилось. Высокая черная женщина в короткой юбке и яркой куртке шла справа, рядом с ней семенила маленькая, круглая дамочка с огромным чемоданом, далее, беззаботно глазея по сторонам, шагала блондинка в комбинезоне и с галстуком-бабочкой. Крайняя слева женщина в строгом костюме и со слегка растерянным взглядом явно раздумывала, как бы так притвориться, что она не с ними, но то одна, то другая подруга обращались к ней, не оставляя никаких шансов пройти незамеченной.

— Дамы, сюда! — замахал им заготовленной заранее бумагой с надписью «Охотницы за привидениями» Дамьен.  
— А, вы, должно быть, мистер Лилетт? — спросила черная Охотница, подходя. — Пэтти Толан, мы говорили по телефону.  
— О, мадам Толан, приятно встретить вас лично! — Дамьен пожал протянутую руку Пэтти. — Как прошёл ваш полёт?  
— Сносно, сносно. Не выспались, но готовы к бою. Это мои коллеги: Эбби Йейтс, — круглая дамочка приветливо кивнула. — Джиллиан Хольцманн, — блондинка помахала Дамьену. — И Эрин Гилберт, — женщина в строгом костюме улыбнулась и вежливо пожала руку Дамьена.   
— Я бесконечно рад знакомству с вами, дамы, — просиял Дамьен. — Прошу за мной, я провожу вас к машине.  
— Не могли бы вы по дороге рассказать нам о том, что у вас случилось? — спросила Эрин. — И как можно подробнее!  
— Безусловно, мадам Гилберт, я всё расскажу, — ответил Дамьен. — Но лучше это сделать в машине, по дороге к Мон-Сен-Мишель. 

***  
Машиной оказался вместительный экологически чистый (о чём сообщала надпись во весь бок) автобусик с немногословным улыбчивым водителем. Он ничем не выказал своих чувств ни по поводу колоритных пассажирок, ни по поводу их странного багажа, а лишь безукоризненно вежливо помог всем разместиться и тот час же завел мотор.  
Первая поездка Охотниц по Франции началась.

Эрин смотрела в окно и думала, что пока ничто не указывало на то, что они покинули Штаты: такие же большие дороги, высокие здания гостиниц и бизнес-центров, такие же грязные районы. Только надписи на другом языке, но если не вчитываться, то это совершенно не бросалось в глаза.   
— Как вы знаете, — заговорил Дамьен спустя пять минут задумчивого молчания, какое часто бывает в начале пути, — я — куратор аббатства-музея Мон-Сен-Мишель. Конечно, у нас есть аббат, мэрия и прочие уполномоченные лица, но я, так сказать, отвечаю за это место как за объект культурного и исторического наследия, поэтому если что-то случается, то вся грязная работа сваливается на меня. Сплошная ответственность и никаких привилегий.  
Пэтти понимающе кивнула: она с такой работой была знакома не понаслышке.

— Наше аббатство посещают миллионы туристов со всего мира. Это вторая по привлекательности достопримечательность Франции, а значит, и всей Европы. Конечно, совершенно заслуженно, ведь мало что может сравниться красотой и величием с нашим островом-аббатством. Казусы случаются, да, несколько сломанных ног, несколько разбитых голов, но не более того! Мы следим, чтобы туристы были осторожны и не лазили на камни в прилив, — Дамьен перевел дух и отпил немного воды из бутылки, которую вертел в руках.  
— Так вот, десять дней назад, случилось нечто... хм...  
— По нашему профилю? — подсказала Эбби.  
— Да, именно, — кивнул Дамьен. — По вашем профилю... Гхм... Один из туристов увидел, как из грота на задней стороне острова вылезает чудовище: по его словам, огромное, отвратительное, отдаленно похожее на человека. Оно вылезло и плюнуло на него липкой слизью. 

Эрин от всей души посочувствовала бедняге, попавшему под плохое настроение призрака.  
— Мы, конечно, всё обыскали, но не обнаружили никаких следов постороннего присутствия.   
— А потустороннего? — уточнила Хольц.  
— Мы его не искали, мадам Хольцманн, — ответил Дамьен. — Тогда мы ещё не подозревали, с чем имеем дело. Спустя пару дней всё повторилось. На этот раз _его_ видели две туристки из Японии. Дальше привидение стало появляться всё чаще и чаще, даже средь бела дня! Мы не могли допустить распространения информации, поэтому закрыли Мон-Сен-Мишель для посещений. Там остались только жители и персонал музея. Но три дня назад случилось нечто, что заставило нас эвакуировать всех и пригласить вас для решения проблемы.

Дамьен замолчал, собираясь с силами для продолжения. Автобусик выехал из окрестностей аэропорта и теперь катился по ровной дороге среди зеленых полей. Солнце клонилось к закату, и нежные сиреневые сумерки спускались на пасторальную картину французской провинции.  
История про призраков идеально вписывалась в пейзаж.   
— Мы нашли труп, — прошептал Дамьен.  
«Да, — подумала Эрин, — идеальное сочетание пейзажа и истории». 

— Человеческий? — с интересом уточнила Хольц.  
— Да, — ответил Дамьен, и было видно, что для него это очень болезненное воспоминание. — Полиции пока не удалось опознать, кто этот несчастный, но тело сильно изуродовано, так что... В общем, они работают. А нам надо остановить призрака, пока он не убил кого-то ещё.  
— Почему вы так уверены, что убивал именно призрак? — уточнила Эбби.  
— Он выбросил этот труп прямо мне под ноги. С характерной... слизью... и... — тут голос Дамьена сорвался, — хохотом. Жутким хохотом. Чокнутым, абсолютно, за гранью хохотом... С таким хохотом просто не может жить никто, кроме призрака! Леденящий хохот...

Хольц подалась вперед и резко щелкнула перед носом у Дамьена пальцами. Тот дернулся, обвел Охотниц перепуганным взглядом, но, кажется, пришел в себя.  
— Прошу прощения, дамы, видимо, потрясение оказало на меня большее влияние, чем я мог бы предположить, — извинился он и вытер лоб платочком.   
— Мсье Лилетт...  
— Дамьен, прошу вас.  
— Хорошо, Дамьен, — улыбнулась Эрин. — Мы понимаем, что вам сейчас не уютно вспоминать о случившемся, но не могли бы вы нам описать призрака? Вы его видели?  
— Лично я — нет, но одна из японских туристок снимала видео, — сказал он и полез в карман за телефоном. — Вот, смотрите. 

На экране смартфона появился песок, обломки камней и высокие стены аббатства. За кадром защебетали что-то на японском. Туристка явно пробиралась по берегу и снимала всё подряд, комментируя то, что видела. Вот она прошла лестницу к часовне, а потом на экране появился тёмный грот, кривой ухмылкой змеящийся по скале. И спустя секунду там мигнули два алых глаза, и темнота из грота начала выдвигаться, оформляясь в огромного человека зеленого цвета. Он зловеще захохотал и плюнул слизью прямо в туристок.  
— Класс пятый, никак не меньше, — прокомментировала Хольц.   
— Да уж, энергии в нём многовато, — кивнула Эбби.  
— А эти глаза, вы видели его глаза? — по тону Пэтти нельзя было сказать, восхищают они её или пугают.  
— Что ж, — подытожила Эрин, — мы не сомневаемся, что это призрак, и очень опасный, Дамьен. Нам необходимо будет осмотреть место, где он появляется, и расставить ловушки. Но, поверьте нашему опыту, за такими призраками почти всегда стоят люди. И чтобы победить призрака окончательно, надо найти того, кто его пробудил.   
— Вы хотите сказать, что он не просто так появился? — с ужасом в голосе спросил Дамьен. — И что... — Эта мысль страшила его даже больше предыдущей. — Там могут быть ещё?!  
— Не обязательно, но всякое случается, — ответила Пэтти. — Но ты не волнуйся, Дамьен, мы разберемся со всеми вашими проблемами. Вот приедем, выспимся, искупаемся — и пойдем исследовать ваши тёмные гроты.  
— На Мон-Сен-Мишель нельзя купаться, — только и смог выдавить ошарашенный напором Пэтти Дамьен.   
— Что ж, любые планы поддаются корректировке, — вздохнула та.

***  
До Мон-Сен-Мишель они добрались ближе к полуночи. Смена часового пояса и усталость сделали своё дело, так что Пэтти и Эбби спали, Хольц наоборот переживала подъем и жажду деятельности, поэтому сосредоточенно что-то чертила в блокноте, а Эрин размышляла, зависнув где-то между явью и сном.

Думала она отнюдь не о задании — о нём у неё ещё будет время подумать завтра, когда это задание свалится им прямо на голову, — сейчас её мысли занимали более глобальные вопросы на тему, как она вообще докатилась до такой жизни? Что дальше? Последний год она жила в штаб-квартире Охотниц, постоянно попадала под горячую руку экспериментов Хольц, спорила с Эбби, как в старые добрые времена, даже научилась понимать юмор Пэтти и перестала удивляться тому, что Кевин не умеет отвечать на звонки. А ещё она сидела в засадах в темных и грязных подвалах, бегала по крышам, постоянно оказывалась залитой слизью и эктоплазмой, стреляла из очередного невероятного бластера, разработанного Хольц и её наставницей. Питалась чем попало, забыла о приличном обществе, прошлой жизни и друзьях.  
Но, как бы это ни было удивительно, Эрин была счастлива. Просто и почти безусловно. Девочки стали для неё семьей.   
И, возможно, она однажды поймет, почему её подсознание упорно хочет, чтобы Хольц стала чем-то большим.

— Вот мы и приехали, дамы, — Дамьен открыл дверцу автобуса, впуская внутрь отдаленный шум волн.   
— Уже? — растерянно спросила Эрин, досадуя, что ей вновь не удалось обсудить с самой собой самую важную тему.  
— Да, — улыбнулся Дамьен, помогая Пэтти выбраться из автобуса. — Предлагаю вам хорошенько выспаться и преодолеть джет-лэг, а потом браться за дело.  
— А ты высказываешь весьма здравые мысли, Дамьен! — одобрительно хлопнула его по плечу Пэтти и первой направилась по дорожке к дому, возле которого остановился их автобусик.

Эбби и Хольц подхватили багаж и двинулись следом. Дамьен побежал вперед открывать дверь и устраивать гостей.   
Шедшая последней Эрин вдруг почувствовала непреодолимое желание обернуться: на фоне звездного неба на горизонте темнела внушительная громада Мон-Сен-Мишель. Полная луна высвечивала силуэт величественного аббатства и играла на копье статуи святого Михаила. Аббатство было достаточно далеко, но даже на таком расстоянии впечатляло и внушало благоговение. На миг Эрин показалось, что в шуме волн она различает стоны и плач, но потом всё исчезло. И наступила тишина, от которой захотелось поскорее сбежать и спрятаться.  
Эрин развернулась и поспешила войти в дом. 

***  
Утро для Охотниц началось примерно часа в три дня, когда они, уставшие после перелета, проспали и французскую, и свою ночь.

Спустившись в столовую, Эрин застала там Хольц: та сидела в кресле скрестив ноги и беззаботно листала комиксы.   
— Доброе утро, — почему-то очень застенчиво сказала Эрин. Хольц выглянула из-за альбома и подмигнула ей.  
— Привет, Эрин, — сказала Эбби, появляясь из двери, за которой, судя по запахам, находилась кухня. — Хочешь кофе?  
— Шутишь? — улыбнулась Эрин и с благодарностью приняла большую чашку с крепким черным кофе.  
— Наркотики — страшная вещь, — прокомментировала Пэтти, спускаясь следом за Эрин. — Когда-нибудь человечество будет существовать только на кофе.   
— Мы медленно, но уверенно движемся к этому, мадам Толан, — прокомментировал Дамьен, входя в столовую в сопровождении неизвестной Охотницам женщины. — Доброе утро, дамы. Я надеюсь, ваш сон никто не потревожил и вы спали хорошо?  
— Великолепно! — в тон ему ответила Пэтти. — Я спала как младенец, а это почти всегда признак того, что я не буду спать большую часть следующей ночи.   
— Надеюсь, вы всё же справитесь с призраком за день, ночью он совершенно невыносим! — подала голос женщина, пришедшая с Дамьеном, и тот, спохватившись, представил её:  
— Это Мерида Марина, она руководит отрядом специальных расследований.

Эрин посмотрела на женщину внимательнее: Мериде было около тридцати пяти, она была невысокого роста, носила короткий хвост из густых каштановых волос. Судя по осанке и устойчивости позы, эта женщина привыкла руководить, принимать решения и быстро реагировать на любое изменение ситуации. Глаза у Мериды были бирюзового цвета, и если долго смотреть в них, то можно было услышать шум волн.   
— Дамы, — кивнула Мерида. — Я очень рада с вами познакомиться. К сожалению, время не ждёт. Давайте, я расскажу вам всё, что случилось за последние пару дней, пока вы завтракаете?

***  
Едва все расселись за столом, Мерида перешла к делу:  
— Итак, пока Дамьен ездил вас встречать, мы выставили кордон, чтобы никто, кроме представителей власти, к Мон-Сен-Мишель не мог подобраться. Естественно, в прессе уже пронюхали о наших проблемах, пусть мы и уговорили пострадавших туристов хранить молчание, но такое событие, как эвакуация целого населенного пункта — это вам не шутки. Пока мы держимся, но если за сутки проблема не решится — ситуация выйдет из-под контроля. — Она обвела Охотниц суровым взглядом, очевидно, желая убедиться, что все всё поняли и никто не сомневается в важности проблемы. Ответом ей был легкий кивок Эрин, широкая ухмылка Хольц, непроснувшийся взгляд Эбби и приподнятая бровь Пэтти. Мерида сжала губы, признавая, что с этими... дамами номер «суровый полицейский» не пройдет. 

— Мы так и не продвинулись с опознанием тела. И, я думаю, не продвинемся.  
— Так сильно изуродовано? — спросила Пэтти.  
— Нет, — покачала головой Мерида. — Нам бы было достаточно любой части тела, по которой можно получить ДНК, а дальше простой поиск по базе. Проблема не в его внешнем виде... — Она запнулась. — Проблема в том, что это не человек.  
— А кто? — вырвалось у Дамьена. Кажется, он узнавал новости вместе с Охотницами.  
— Не знаю. Некто. Или нечто, — неопределенно махнула рукой Мерида, открывая отчёт. — По словам наших медиков, _это_ имеет абсолютно не человеческую структуру клеток. И, кажется, жабры.   
— То есть, это русалка? — спросила Хольц с энтузиазмом.  
— Там не было хвоста... — дрожащим голосом сказал Дамьен, делая огромный глоток кофе и надеясь как можно скорее проснуться от этого страшного сна.  
— Может, его оторвали? — предположила Пэтти. 

Мерида поморщилась.  
— Мы можем предполагать сколько угодно. Но вот передо мной отчёт медэкспертов: кости легче человеческих и тоньше, на земле такие бы мало продержались. Их было очень легко сломать. А вот ткани — плотнее, чем привычная человеческая кожа и мышечная масса. Чтобы так оторвать руку, нужен был настоящий силач. Так, что тут у нас ещё: лёгкие отсутствуют, вместо них есть типичные для глубоководных рыб органы дыхания. Разорванное горло, кровь такого же состава, как у человека, в ДНК дополнительные хромосомы, которых у нас нет. Глаза, выдавленные убийцей из глазниц, поэтому о них сказать нечего. Череп плотный, раскроен одним точным ударом на две половинки, мозг имеет другой цвет и количество отделов, чем человеческий. В общем, ребята расчленили то, что оставил не расчлененным убийца. И утверждают, что кто бы ни был наша жертва — это не человек. Совершенно точно, сами смотрите.

Она выложила на стол пачку фотографий. С первой на Охотниц смотрело лицо без глаз с истерзанной кожей на щеках, будто кто-то решил сыграть на несчастном в крестики-нолики. Язык вывалился из окровавленного рта, обломки зубов торчали сквозь дыры в коже губ. Вместо подбородка было сплошное кровавое месиво из костей и плоти. Другие фотографии были не лучше: переломанные руки и ноги, разорванные мышцы и кожа, всё в крови. Это явно были фотографии с места преступления. Дальше шли совсем другие изображения: на них тело уже отмыли от крови, но почему-то раны, нанесенные чем-то острым и неровным, смотрелись ещё страшнее в окружении бесстрастных замеров и медицинских приборов.   
На последнем фото труп вскрыли, закрепили кожу зажимами, чтобы она не скрывала внутренности. Легких у существа действительно не было, вместо них обнаружились какие-то шарики, размером с кулак. Сердце пострадало от того же оружия, что и тело, и выглядело весьма потрепанным. Кишечник и органы пищеварительного тракта для фотографии явно уложили аккуратно и привели в порядок, но было видно, что и до них добрался убийца: множественные разрывы, капли крови то тут, то там.   
«Мда, — подумала Эрин, — зрелище не для завтрака».

— Инопланетяне? — предположила Эбби.  
— Только этого мне ещё не хватало! — воскликнул Дамьен. — Мало мне призраков, так теперь ещё и инопланетяне! А я-то думал, что хуже скандальных сотрудников быть не может никого!  
— Давайте решать проблемы по мере их поступления? — предложила Эрин, удивляясь собственному самообладанию. — Сначала разберемся с призраком, а потом — с этим загадочным трупом.  
— Здравая мысль, — дружно согласились все. 

***  
Вблизи Мон-Сен-Мишель поражал ещё больше: он поднимался из океана к небу, стоял, непоколебимо встречая ветра широкой грудью городских стен. Серо-черный камень был наполнен историей и дыханием былых эпох. От мысли о том, как люди вгрызались в эту скалу, чтобы построить здесь свои жилища, в глубине души начинала шевелиться гордость и какой-то отдаленный страх. Страх перед древностью и тем, какие силы могли быть потревожены по незнанию.

— Раньше это место называли Томб Беленус, — вдруг сказала Хольц, останавливаясь рядом с Эрин. — Гробница Беленоса, одного из верховных богов друидов. Жутко, правда? — радостно спросила она и пошла вперед.  
В этом была вся Хольц: сообщить информацию, не сообщить, что с ней делать, разбередить Эрин и уйти. С Эбби и Пэтти она вела себя совсем иначе. И Эрин даже не знала, радоваться ей этому факту или нет.

— Проход к гроту с левой стороны, — указала Мерида.   
— Так, отлично. Тогда мы с Эбби идем справа, а Хольц и Эрин зайдут слева, дав нам минут десять форы, хорошо? — предложила Пэтти. Все согласно кивнули. — А вам, господа, лучше подождать здесь.  
— Я бы не хотела отпускать вас самих, — возразила Мерида.  
— Мы позаботимся друг о друге, — отрезала Пэтти. — А вот кто позаботится о Дамьене? — она кивнула в сторону бледного куратора.  
— Л-ладно, — согласилась Мерида. — Будьте осторожны.  
— Это призракам лучше быть поосторожнее, — браво улыбнулась Эбби, и они с Пэтти спешно отправились обходить аббатство справа.

***  
Пробираться по камням было то ещё удовольствие. К счастью, до грота оказалось от силы минут пять, и прежде чем Эрин успела вознести десятую хвалу удобству и устойчивости форменной обуви, они с Хольц вышли к часовне, находившейся за аббатством у самой кромки океана. Именно там видели призрака, и именно там нашли тело неизвестного.   
Эбби с Пэтти как раз подходили с другой стороны. 

— Ну что, начнём? — спросила Хольц и направилась к гроту.   
Темнота в нём зашевелилась, потянувшись навстречу непрошеным гостям. Призрак развернулся во весь свой гигантский рост и теперь не мигая смотрел на Охотниц своими красными глазами без зрачков.   
— И чего пялишься, спрашивается? — крикнула ему Пэтти. Призрак ничего не ответил, лишь скривил презрительно щель своего огромного рта. 

Эрин глянула на показатели детектора потусторонней активности: стрелки будто сошли с ума. Даже когда Манхэттен наводнили призраки, такого не происходило. Она перехватила взгляд Эбби: та кивнула и подняла бластер. Призрак занёс огромную ногу, намереваясь раздавить Охотниц, но так и замер, потому что Хольц бросила в его сторону раскрытую ловушку.   
Нога, угрожавшая не оставить от них даже мокрого места, плотно прилипла к ловушке. Но, к сожалению, призрак был слишком силен, чтобы попасться с первого раза. Он взревел и дернулся, силясь стряхнуть притяжение маленького назойливого прибора. Охотницы поторопились вмешаться и добавили лучи смиряющих бластеров. Полетели вперёд дестабилизирующие бомбы, призрак закричал, совсем по-человечески, но продолжал бороться.  
Свободной лапой он дотянулся до скалы, зачерпнул тьмы, таившейся в гроте, и швырнул ею в Эрин. Она успела уклониться, а вот камню за ней повезло меньше: он разлетелся на куски. Эрин вздрогнула, представив, что это не обломок гранита, а её собственная оторванная рука катится теперь вниз по ступеням лестницы. 

На руку призрака тот час же направила дополнительный луч Хольц.   
— Давайте, девочки, поднажмем! — крикнула Пэтти, и они стали сужать круг. Призрак бился в путах, но всё же медленно втягивался в ловушку. Казалось, победа уже совсем близко, но внезапно он будто уперся в барьер: ни в ловушку, ни из неё. У Охотниц не получалось заставить его полностью скрыться внутри, но их лучи не давали призраку вырваться на волю.   
— М-да, ситуация патовая, — заметила Эбби. — Хольц, есть идеи?  
— Он не здесь, — сказала, склонив голову на бок Хольц.  
— Что ты... — начала было Пэтти, но её прервал крик Эрин: грот, из которого призрак вышел, начал светиться зеленым светом и будто бы расширяться.   
— Надо и оттуда его вытащить! — прокричала Хольц, глядя на Эрин, а потом выхватила из кармана штативы для бластеров, зафиксировала на них свое оружие, все ещё направленное на призрака, и бросилась к гроту. Всё это заняло у неё меньше десятка секунд, так что, когда остальные пришли в себя, Хольц уже ныряла в открывающийся портал.   
Эрин, как никогда чувствуя себя Алисой, кинулась следом за ней.

***  
— Хольц?  
— Эрин?  
— Я здесь.  
— И я здесь. А где это — здесь?

Их окружал плотный белый туман, совершенно не походивший на то, что Эрин видела, падая в мир призраков на Манхэттене. Она замахала руками, в надежде зацепить Хольц и найти наконец хоть какую-то опору в этом нереальном зыбком мире, но оказалось, что Хольц уже сама дотянулась до её ладони и крепко сжала.  
— Сейчас, подожди-ка, — раздался легкий хлопок, и туман вокруг начал расступаться. Эрин разглядела Хольц, держащую в руке какой-то плотный шарик, втягивающий в себя туман.  
— Небольшой пылесос, — прокомментировала та. — Всё не втянет, но даст нам немного видимости.  
— Где мы, Хольц?  
— Мне кажется, мы где-то в нездесь, — загадочно ответила та.   
— И зачем же ты бросилась сюда? — Эрин решила не уточнять, что за «нездесь», потому что уже научилась различать, когда ответа от Хольц не дождешься.   
— Я просто... — Хольц запнулась, подбирая слова. «Точнее, — подумала Эрин, — переводя и так понятные ей вещи на язык людей». — Я заметила, что призрак был одновременно здесь и не здесь. Ты разве не видела, что он всё время будто пытался разлететься на молекулы, да и сквозь него просвечивалось совсем не аббатство и скала?

Теперь, задумавшись, Эрин поняла, о чем говорит Хольц: сквозь призрака действительно было видно не стены аббатства, а город, огни пожара, суету.  
— Мне кажется, что он не только в нашем мире существовал. Но и в том, откуда пришла его жертва.  
— Ой! — Эрин больно стукнулась ногой о сплошную стену белого тумана. Хольц тут же протянула руку поддержать Эрин, и той показалось, что эта миссия — лучшее из дел Охотниц. Эрин мысленно удивленно приподняла бровь: серьезно? Именно сейчас и именно эта мысль? Подсознание, ты пьяно!  
— Здесь дверь! — радостно сообщила Хольц, распахивая стену тумана и выставляя вперед запасной бластер. Эрин осторожно последовала за ней.

Тёмный зал, в который они попали, оказался заполнен статуями женщин и мужчин в самых разных позах. Вот высокий мужчина вонзает клинок в сердце своего поверженного врага. Вот женщина в длинной ритуальной тоге держит в руке отрезанную голову непонятного существа. Вот человек в шлеме голыми руками разрывает грудь противника, крепко сжимая в ладони его сердце. С противной реалистичностью скульптор изобразил искаженные болью и ненавистью лица.

Эрин и Хольц поспешили вперед. Страх и ненависть на лицах людей сменились жадность и гневом. Новые статуи жаждали золота, рассыпанного вокруг них, но не могли коснуться его, обреченные жестоким скульптором смотреть, но никогда не получать.

За последним поворотом зала им открылось новая часть этой жуткой «экспозиции». При одном взгляде на статуи, представшие их глазам, Эрин покраснела и постаралась смотреть в пол. Но статуи нет-нет да и притягивали её взгляд.   
Все они были женщинами, прекрасными, обнаженными, вылепленными искуснейшими руками скульптора так, что казалось, вот-вот оживут. Эрин будто смотрела на кадры из немного кино: женщины обнимали женщин, ласкали груди, ладонями прижимались к ягодицам. Некоторые из пар сливались в страстных поцелуях, прикусывали губы и сплетались языками. Скульптор, очевидно, не видел ничего постыдного в том, чтобы изображать секс как он есть. Одна из последних статуй, которая намертво приковала взгляд Эрин, изображала двух девушек, сильных и статных, будто древние амазонки, как их показывают в голливудском кино. Одна из них стояла, прижавшись спиной к стене, ласково гладя плечи другой и запрокинув голову. А вторая одной рукой сжимала сосок любовницы, а согнутыми пальцами другой руки терлась между её ног.

— М-да, техника у них так себе, — раздался голос Хольц. У Эрин запылали щеки, а мысли разбежались сразу во все стороны: а какую технику знает Хольц? почему Эрин это интересует? Почему она так хочет почувствовать на себе пальцы и губы Хольц? О чем вообще она думает, когда они неизвестно где и до сих пор не победили призрака?!   
— Наверное... — пробормотала она. — Я не очень понимаю в таком...   
— Ну да, где уж тебе, — ответила Хольц. — Ты у нас по другой части. Ничего, я могу тебя научить, это просто.  
— Что?.. — Эрин наконец решилась поднять взгляд на Хольц, ошарашенная внезапным откровенным предложением. И вдруг увидела, что Хольц расположилась в чем-то очень похожем на кресло пилота перед приборной панелью, которая обнаружилась за рядом статуй. 

— Э... Ты про приборы?   
— Да, — удивленно ответила Хольц. — А про что ещё?..  
— Нет-нет, я тоже про них. Ты представляешь, что это?  
— Подозреваю, что что-то вроде наших «ловушек», но более масштабно. Смотри, — она указала на экран. На его левой стороне они увидели уже знакомого призрака, беснующегося посреди большого города с очень странными домами. Его окружали люди с трезубцами в руках, тщетно пытаясь усмирить. А на правой стороне экрана тот же призрак бился в путах Охотниц, а Пэтти, судя по лицу, ожесточенно спорила с Эбби. 

— Мне кажется, что победить его можно только одновременно, в двух мирах, — сказала Хольц. — И, возможно, эта панель нам поможет.  
Она нажала на пару рычагов, передвинула ползунки на шкалах и удовлетворенно хмыкнула.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что делать? — спросила Эрин.  
— Здесь инструкция, — Хольц беззаботно ткнула пальцем в картинки, выцарапанные чем-то острым на краю приборной панели. Там весьма натурально был нарисован призрак, рассыпающийся на части, а дальше шла последовательность настроек.

— Хм... А мы точно этим уничтожим его, а не спасем? — Эрин всегда с подозрением относилась к неожиданным подсказкам в неожиданных местах. Хольц, не отвлекаясь от приборов, ткнула в подпись под рисунком, гласившую «Мерида Марина».   
— Мерида? Но... Как она?..  
— Неважно. Она выглядит как человек, заслуживающий доверия. Так что, поехали! — Хольц ухмыльнулась и ткнула в красную кнопку. 

В городе на экране взвились два столба света, пронзая призрака.   
В тот же миг в мире Охотниц ловушка наконец захлопнулась, втянув в себя темную тварь.  
Эбби с Пэтти радостно дали друг другу пять.

Эрин обнаружила, что от радости обнимает Хольц сзади за шею. И та, кажется, совсем не против.  
— Браво! — за спиной у них раздались хлопки. — Я была уверена, что вы справитесь.  
Возле них стояла Мерида.  
— Не хотите объясниться? — спросила у неё Эрин.  
— Не хочу, но, боюсь, придется. Давайте вернемся в более приятное для разговора место?

***  
— Значит, вы там уже были раньше? В этом странном мире? — спросила Хольц, когда все собрались в доме Дамьена.  
— Это не совсем мир, — ответила Мерида. — Так, прихожая мира.   
— В которую вы свалили весь ненужный хлам? — поинтересовалась Эрин.  
— Хлам? Вы о Спящих? — удивилась Мерида. — Нет, они — не хлам. Они — дети нарушителя законов, принесенные в жертву тьме. Если вы дадите мне немного времени, то я всё вам расскажу.

Она отпила кофе из чашки и заговорила, прикрыв глаза:  
— В давние времена люди из вашего мира знали, что есть другие миры. Не за звездами, не за облаками, а рядом. В те миры были тайные ходы, известные только посвященным, ибо не все из миров были добрыми. В некоторых правила тьма. Наш был одним из таких. Точнее, не всегда был: на заре нашей расы мы были светлы и чисты, мы жили, как хотели. Но потом пришла тьма и поглотила нас. Темный призрак, выросший из капли невинной крови, пролитой на улицах нашей столицы, отравил народ моего дома, нас начали снедать ненависть, жажда, похоть. Кровь текла рекой, напитывая призрак хаоса. Сын пошел на отца, брат на брата, мать на дочь. Никто не мог спастись. Тогда самые прозорливые из нас бежали в мир людей. Мы не могли выжить на земле, но земные океаны пришлись нам по нраву. Поэтому мы стали морским народом. Мы были осторожны и не показывались на глаза землянам, оставались лишь мифами, легендами, сказками. А единственный путь в наш мир мы запечатали, завалили камнями и заколдовали, чтобы тьма не смогла пройти следом.

— Но она прошла?  
— Увы, — кивнула Мерида. — Тысячелетия прошли как один день для тёмного призрака. И он смог пробраться, пусть лишь частью своей сущности, в этот мир.   
— Тот мертвец, которого вы нашли, это один из вашего народа?  
— Да, — печально кивнула Мерида. — Это страж, которому выпало несчастье встретиться с гневом призрака, жаждущего крови.   
— Но почему же вы сразу не рассказали нам всю правду?  
— А что бы я вам сказала? Здравствуйте, я — потомок людей из другого мира, помогите мне усмирить древнее зло, прорвавшееся оттуда к вам?   
— Дамьен, а вы?..  
— Знал ли я правду? Да, я знал, — рассмеялся Дамьен. — Сложно не знать, когда речь идет о собственной сестре.   
— То есть... Вы тоже? А так удачно притворялись напуганным!  
— Я и был, — кивнул он печально. — Я — младший из хранителей, не воин, как был наш наставник, не стратег, как Мерида, я просто любитель истории. И против призрака у меня шансов не было никаких.  
— И как же нам удалось его победить?

Мерида опередила Дамьена и ответила:  
— Вы смогли открыть путь в наш мир. И более того, вы смогли по нему пройти! Честно говоря, я не думала, что кому-то из землян такое под силу.  
— Да не было там ничего страшного, — заметила Хольц.  
— Это-то и странно! Путь был защищен нашими жрецами: белым туманом, в котором потеряются шаги тех, кто идет без путеводной звезды; дорогой войны, в которой сгорит каждый, кто не изведал самопожертвования; тропой жажды, на которой останутся те, кто ставит материальное выше духовного; и океаном любви, в котором утонет каждый, кто познал её, но не уверовал, — Мерида явно цитировала что-то из хроник своего народа.   
— Ну да, статуи у вас там реалистичные, — хмыкнула Эрин. — Но ничего из этого мы на себе не ощутили.   
Хольц кивнула.  
Мерида с Дамьеном переглянулись.  
— Это не... статуи, — сказал Дамьен. — Это жители нашего мира, которых жрецы принесли в жертву, чтобы закрыть выход. Они под действием проклятья нашей Богини и не проснутся до самого скончания век.  
— Но почему они все... женщины?! — вырвалось у Эрин.  
— Вы про последнюю часть? — понимающе спросила Мерида. — Она о похоти, грехе, которому в нашем мире подвержены только женщины, потому что мужчины нашего народа не могут заниматься сексом.   
— Во всяком случае, не могли, пока мы жили в нашем родном мире, — добавил Дамьен. — Здесь, на Земле, мы научились от людей разному.   
— Но если вернуться к вопросу о пути в наш мир, — поспешно прервала его Мерида, — мы не знаем, сколько правды в древних легендах. Последней, кто прошел по _пути_ , была наша прабабка, которая и оставила инструкцию на пульте, понимая, что, возможно, однажды кто-то придет спасти нас от призрака, но он не будет уметь читать на древнем языке. Однако она была верховной жрицей нашей Богини, она знала, как пройти путь.  
— Что ж, значит, нам повезло или ваша прабабушка отключила все ловушки, чтобы облегчить путь спасителю. Этого мы никогда не узнаем, — развела руками Эрин.  
— Но главное — что мы всё же уничтожили призрака в вашем мире и в нашем, — сказала Эбби. — Теперь ваш народ свободен.  
— И мы вам бесконечно благодарны, — поспешили заверить Мерида и Дамьен, надеясь, что больше неудобных вопросов не будет.  
— Ну что ж, тогда с делами покончено! — воскликнула Пэтти. — А значит, мы ищем ближайший пляж и отрываемся по полной.  
— Не зря же я тащила с собой купальник, — тихо сказала Хольц так, что услышала только Эрин.  
— Что ж, я всегда хотела увидеть тебя в купальнике, — в тон ответила та. И с наслаждением полюбовалась ошарашенным, но хитрющим выражением лица Хольц.  
В конце концов, Франция — страна любви, и этим надо воспользоваться!


End file.
